justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kanetrealms/Plot Twist Ep. 2: The Christmas Cult
Here's another BS story written by Kanetrealms. Part 1: Holly Jolly Holidays! Sydney and Elise are on xmasclock.com counting down the days til Christmas Elise: 'Only 4 more days! That's 24 times 4 is 90 hours before Christmas. '''Sydney: '''I'm waiting for my DJ set from my parents after 5 years because they said it was too expensive. '''also Sydney: '''And it's 96 dummy, you're in 11th grade, you should know. '''Elise: '''Well it's not like we are gonna use the info of 24 times 4 to calculate anything in the rEaL WorLD. ''Luke and Samuel are at the door making final touches for the Christmas spirit. 'Luke: '''Alright, let's finish up the ornaments *drops ornament and it breaks on their porch '''Sam: '''Got that one on camera (''IT'S A MEME, now go laugh) Shawn is at his electric arena, gathering up the present to give to everyone. 'Shawn: '''Which one of these stickers will fit, huh I think this might--- no this fits me the most--- oh this is the best. ''Everything is normal, the characters meet up in a mall 'Sam: '''Shall we go get Chick-Fil-A or Burger King first? '''Kaylea: '''To have the real deal, you gotta have McD's food. '''Me: '''Why'd you abbreviate it like that, it sounds weird. '''Kaylea (to me): '''You probs just have a dirty mind. ''Everything is normal until a slew of Christmas characters show up '''Luke: '''Woah, that looks cool. '''Tori: '''Stranger danger! AHHH! '''Luke: '''They seem nice, they don't look frightening. '''Elise: '''Yeah, I agree with Tori. Santa Claus wearing a tank top. That's all I gotta say. '''Sydney: '''I think it's best if we go? '''Kaylea: '''Yeah. '''Luke: '''I want to join in! Hey guys, how much does it cost to get in here. '''Christmas cult in unison: You just need to get the Christmas spirit like clothes and a hat. Luke: '''*transforms into a Christmas person* '''Tori: '''Woah, he's bald! '''Elise: Why did I think he was cute? Part 2: Cult Gatherings Luke: '''Okay, what are you guys' names? '''Xmas Tree (P1): '''Mera. '''Crazy Christmas: '''Santa. '''Jingle Bells (P2): '''Shrub. '''Make It Jingle: '''Dancer. '''Luke: '''Got that out of the way. Let's party! '''Dancer: '''Santa will take us! '''Mera: CHRISTMAS TREE OH CHRISTMAS TREE, COME WITH ME Shrub: 'Aight. '''Santa: Let's go go christmas don't stop the jingle be---' '''Mera: '''No Kidz Bop, Santa. ''They start floating to the top of the mall, but as soon as they reach the top---'' '''Mera: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Luke: 'Oh my god! ''They crash down, and security is forced to get them. Security Man: Well, you're f**ked, you got to go pay for this. 'Mera: '''It was accidental but go off sis. Security Man: What did you just say? You now pay more than the rest. Part 3: Roasted. ''Luke comes back, depressed at the fact that they have to pay for the damage they have caused. '''Elise: '''Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but it turns out my heart got thrown in the trash. '''Luke: '''Suck my d**k. '''Elise: '''Shouldn't you say that to Sam, or are you being a personizer again? '''Tori: '''Oh mate, magic doesn't come with the rich boy. '''Luke: '''What does that even mean? '''Tori: '''It's an old British phrase. '''Elise: No one uses that phrase, not even in the UK. Tori: Great Britain. '''Elise: '''They call it great, but really it's small. Opinions? If it was crap, tell me, please, I want feedback. Category:Blog posts